<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pure Vessel/reader oneshots (and maybe scenarios) by DawnTheMultishipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958112">Pure Vessel/reader oneshots (and maybe scenarios)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheMultishipper/pseuds/DawnTheMultishipper'>DawnTheMultishipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hollow is gonna be called Pure, Humans in a bug world, Multi, No beta we die like wyrm, PURE NEEDS LOVE, Post-Infection, Probably update tags as I go, Pure is the sweetest and most adorable thing ever, Pure uses male pronouns, reader is female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheMultishipper/pseuds/DawnTheMultishipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, we need more Pure Vessel/reader stuff in this world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request page!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the request page for the fanfic, so you can make requests (or scenarios)this is also my first work so, sorry if it's bad. PURE JUST NEEDS LOVE AND AFFECTION DANG IT!!!!! Also my headcanon is the little Hornet called Pure 'Pure' when she was growing up and the name stuck. Also Also I will update once everyday so sorry if I don't start working on your request immediately, and I will write my own ideas for the book. With that being said here are the rules (might be updated)<br/>
1. NO INCEST OR PEDOPHILIA<br/>
2. I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS BOOK WILL NOT TAKE NSFW REQUESTS (TOTALLY BECAUSE I DONT WANT ANY KIDS READING THOSE NOT BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF HOW PEOPLE WILL REACT TO MY NSFW WRITING)<br/>
3. THE READER WILL BE FEMALE MOST OF THE TIME BUT I WILL CHANGE THE GENDER FOR A REQUEST<br/>
4. THE READER WILL BE A HUMAN (I CANNOT WRITE A BUG READER TO SAFE MY LIFE)<br/>
5. I WILL DO AUS LIKE MODERN AND SCHOOL AUS (THIS WHOLE THING PRACTICALLY A BUNCH OF AUS)</p>
<p>Ok that should cover everything for now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yeah...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm discontinuing this FOR NOW I was thinking about making a crossover between Hollow Knight and... something else so I'm gonna be working on that for a while so sorry this is gonna be discontinued for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A perfect melody (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a highschool au in which Pure is in the music club and the reader is a student council member. (There will be a vocaloid reference here and im sorry for the sudden ending I'm really tired lol)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV.</p>
<p>I was walking through the school corridors, telling the lingering students to leave as school was over. When I walked by the music club I heard the playing of a guitar,  so I looked into the room finding the leader himself, Pure alone in the club room.</p>
<p>"Schools over. You can leave now." I said to the tall male I honestly would probably been a little more surprised if he didn't do this every day. "Oh! Hi (Y/N)! Already? Dang, time sure flies fast, huh?" He asked turning to me.</p>
<p>"Yes. It does now leave. You're family is probably getting worried." Pure let out a sigh. "You're right I should or else dad will kill me. Im not even joking..."</p>
<p>Suddenly his head perked up "You do know how overprotective my parents are right?" He asked "Yes?" What is he planning? "I'm going to need as escort."</p>
<p>Oh. OH.</p>
<p>"Are you asking me to walk you home?" I said raising my eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Heh heh, yeah..." He scratched the back of his head as he said that.</p>
<p>"Alright. Let's go." I was so done with this, before it even started. He picked up his guitar and we walked out of the room, into the wallway, down the stairs, and to our lockers. We got our stuff and left the building.</p>
<p>"So how far away do you live?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"A few blocks. But it really shouldn't be that long until we get to my house."</p>
<p>"Alright then. Lead the way." We both walked through the gate and onto the street, we took a left, then a right, another right, three lefts. We didn't talk as we walked probably because we didn't know what to talk about, but I was curious about something.</p>
<p>"Hey, Pure?" </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"What was that song you were singing." He seemed to smile.</p>
<p>"Well, it's a song called 'Two Sided Lovers'!"</p>
<p>"Did you write it?"</p>
<p>"Yep!"</p>
<p>"What is it about?"</p>
<p>"It about a girl who ruined her life because she mistook lust for love." Wow. You never thought someone like him would write something so dark.</p>
<p>You surprise must have been on your face. "Bet ya didn't expect that from lil' old me~!"</p>
<p>"No. I really, really didn't. Did you finish it?"</p>
<p>"No it's still a work in progress."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well maybe I can help you with it?"</p>
<p>He was obviously surprised "Really!?"</p>
<p>"Yes," I responded "I pretty good at writing and making poems and a song is just like singing a poem!" I smiled at him.</p>
<p>He looked away from me. "I would like that. I would like that a lot." I could swear on my life that his opaque cheeks were becoming black. </p>
<p>He looked up. "Well this is my house." And it was NOT what I expected.</p>
<p>It looked about, five stories tall, was white and sliver, had gorgeous windows and the doors seemed to be engraved with many extraordinary symbols</p>
<p>"You are just full of surprises..." I whispered under my breath, and he didn't seem to hear.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, (Y/N) lets meet at the music club?" Pure asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, bye see ya tomorrow."</p>
<p>We went our separate ways luckily my house wasn't for from here only took me a minute to get there.</p>
<p>I took out my keys and entered.</p>
<p>I could hear my sister, Savannah in the kitchen singing some anime theme song</p>
<p>"Hey Sav."</p>
<p>"(Y/N)! There you are! What took you so long!?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sis! I had to walk someone home."</p>
<p>"Ok then. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be in my room."</p>
<p>"Ok."</p>
<p>I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs and entered my room.</p>
<p>As soom as I did I threw my bag in the corner, put on my PJs and opened my notebook which was already filled with poems and short stories setting on one blank page.</p>
<p>My phone vibrated someone sent me a text! I clicked the notification and was took to the messages app I got a text from Hornet! Pure's sister! We were pretty good friends but she liked calling me more so this was a surprise and she had the lyrics for Pure's song.</p>
<p>Yeesh, they were just as dark as I thought I was gonna have fun with this and then, Savannah called me down to eat I left my room, and ate with my sister.</p>
<p>As I went to my room my sister called for me.</p>
<p>"(Y/N) GO TO BED!! YOU HAVE A BAD HABIT OF STAYING UP TO LATE!!</p>
<p>"OK SAV!!"</p>
<p>Well looks like the lyrics will have to wait I got into my room, turned off the lights, and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>